Games developed, published or licensed by Konami
3DO Android Arcade ''1978'' [[Block Game]]▪[[Block Invader]]▪''[[Space King]] ([[Space Invaders]] Clone)''▪[[Space Ship]] ''1979'' [[Space King 2]]▪[[Space War]] ''([[Space Laser]] Clone, released by Leijac)'' ''1980'' [[Astro Invader]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Missile X]]▪[[Sidewinder]]▪[[The End]] ''(released by Stern)'' ''1981'' [[Amidar]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Frogger]] ''(released by Sega)''▪[[Jungler]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Scramble]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Strategy X]]▪[[Super Cobra]] ''(released by Stern)'' ▪[[Tactician]]▪[[Turtles]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Ultra Dome]] ''(perhaps not released)''▪[[Video Hustler]] ''1982'' [[Locomotion]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Pooyan]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Time Pilot]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Tutankham]] ''(released by Stern)'' ''1983'' [[Gyruss]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Juno First]]▪[[Mega Zone]]▪[[Roc 'N Rope]]▪[[Sparky]]▪[[Track & Field]] ''(Hyper Olympic Outside North America)'' ''1984'' [[Badlands]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Circus Charlie]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Hyper Sports]] ''(Hyper Olympic '84 in Japan)''▪[[Max Mile]]▪[[Mikie]]▪[[Pandora's Palace]]▪[[Road Fighter]] ''(ロードファイター)''▪[[Super Basket Ball]]▪[[Time Pilot '84]] ''1985'' [[Finalizer]]▪[[Galactic Warriors]]▪[[Gradius]] ''(Nemesis outside Japan)''▪[[Konami GT]]▪[[Konami's Ping Pong]]▪[[Rush'n Attac]] ''(Green Beret in Japan and Europe)''▪[[Scooter Shooter]]▪[[Sha-Lin's Road]] ''(Kicker in Europe)''▪[[Twinbee]]▪[[Wiz Quiz]]▪[[Yie Ar Kung Fu]] ''1986'' [[Double Dribble]]▪[[Mr. Goemon]] (aka Mr. Kabuki)▪Vs.[[Gradius]] (On Nintendo's "Vs." Hardware)▪[[Iron Horse]]▪[[Jackal]] aka Top Gunner▪[[Jail Break]]▪[[Rock 'N Rage]]▪[[Salamander/Life Force]] (US Version)▪[[WEC Le Mans]]▪[[Bass Angler]]▪Vs.[[The Goonies]] (On Nintendo "Vs." Hardware) ''1987'' [[Battlantis]]▪[[B.A.W]]▪[[Black Panther]]▪[[Blades of Steel]]▪[[Boot Camp]]▪[[City Bomber]]▪[[Combat School]]▪[[Contra]] ''(Gryzor in Europe)''▪[[Dark Adventure]]▪[[Devil World]] ''((not to be confused with Nintendo's Japan/PAL-only Famicom/NES game))''▪[[Fast Lane]]▪[[Flak Attack]]▪[[Hyper Crash]]▪[[Labyrinth Runner]]▪[[Life Force]] ''(Japanese Version)''▪[[MX 5000]]▪[[Rack 'em Up]]▪[[Typhoon]]▪[[Vs. Castlevania]] (On Nintendo "Vs." Hardware) ''1988'' [[Ajax]]▪[[Checkered Flag]]▪[[Devastators]] ''(Garuka in Japan)''▪[[Gangbusters]]▪[[Gradius II]] ''(Vulcan Venture Outside Japan)''▪[[Haunted Castle]]''(Akumajō Dracula in Japan)''▪[[Hot Chase]]▪[[King of Rings]]▪[[Kitten Kaboodle]]▪[[Konami '88]] ''(Hyper Sport Special in Japan;''88 Games in North America)''▪[[Super Contra]]▪[[The Main Event]]▪[[The Final Round]]▪[[Thunder Cross]]▪[[Vs. Top Gun] ''(On Nintendo "Vs."Hardware)'' ''1989'' [[Block Hole]]▪[[Bottom of the Ninth]]▪[[Cue Brick]]▪[[Crime Fighters]]▪[[Gadius III]]▪[[M.I.A.]]▪[[S.P.Y.]]▪[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] ''1990'' [[Aliens]]▪[[Lightning Fighters]]▪[[Over Drive]]▪[[Parodius Da!]]▪[[Punk Shot]]▪[[Surprise Attack]]▪[[Whoo Yarth Taar]] ''1991'' [[Detana!! Twinbee]] ''(Japan Only)''▪[[Escape Kids]]▪[[Golfing Greats]]▪[[Mario Roulette]]▪[[Roller Games]]▪[[Slime Kun]]▪[[Sunset Riders]]▪[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time]]▪[[The Simpsons]]▪[[Thunder Cross II]]▪[[Tsurikko Penta]]▪[[Vendetta]]▪[[Xexex]] ''1992'' [[Asterix]]▪[[Bucky O'Hare]]▪[[G.I. Joe]]▪[[Hexion]]▪[[Lethal Enforcers]]▪[[Potrio]]▪[[Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa]]▪[[X-Men]] ''1993'' [[F1 World Racing]]▪[[Gaiapolis]]▪[[Martial Champions]]▪[[Metamorphic Force]]▪[[Monster Maulers]]▪[[Mystic Warriors]]▪[[Poly-Net Warriors]]▪[[Polygonet Commanders]]▪[[Premier Soccer]]▪[[Run'n Gun]]▪[[Violent Storm]] ''1994'' [[Brain Busters]]▪[[Fantastic Journey]]▪[[Lethal Forces II:Gunfighters]]▪[[Quiz Do Re Mi Fa Grand Prix]]▪[[Racing Force]]▪[[Taissen Puzzle-dama]] ''1995'' [[Crypt Killer]]▪[[Dragoon Might]]▪[[Five A Side Soccer]]▪[[Hole in One]]▪[[Midnight Run:Road Fighter 2]]▪[[Road Rage]]''(released as Speed Killer in Japan)''▪[[Pirate Ship]]▪[[Premier Soccer '95]]▪[[Quiz Do Re Mi Fa Grand Prix 2]]▪[[Tokimeki Memorial Taisen Puzzle-Dama]]▪[[Twin Bee Yahhoo!]]▪[[Ultra Sports]] ''1996'' [[Balloon Penta]]▪[[Beat the Champ]]▪[[Bishi Bashi Champ Mini Game Senshuken]]▪[[Daisu-Kiss]]▪[[GTI Club]]▪[[Hyper Athlete]]▪[[Konami's Open Golf Championship]]▪[[Powerful Baseball '96]]▪[[Run and Gun 2]]▪[[Salamander 2]]▪[[Sexy Parodius]]▪[[Susume! Taisen Puzzle Dama]]▪[[Taisen Tokkae Dama]]▪[[Vs. Net Soccer]]▪[[Wave Shark]]▪[[Winding Heat]]▪[[Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game]] ''1997'' [[Battle Vision]]▪[[Beatmania]]▪[[Dead Eye]]▪[[Fighting Bujutsu]]▪[[Hang Pilot]]▪[[Operation Thunder Hurricane]]▪[[Polystars]]▪[[Racing Jam]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Rushing Heroes]]▪[[Solar Assault]]▪[[Solar Assault:Revised]]▪[[Tokimeki Memorial Oshiete Your Heart]]▪[[Total Vice]]▪[[Wedding Rhapsody]]▪[[Wining Spike]] ''1998'' [[Battle Tryst]]▪[[Beatmania 2ndMix]]▪[[Beatmania 3rdMix]]▪[[Beatstage]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Dark Horse Legend]]▪[[Evil Night]]▪[[Fisherman's Bait Kit]]▪[[Fisherman's Bait 2]]▪[[Handle Champ]]▪[[Heat of Eleven '98]]▪[[HipHopMania]]▪[[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Baseball EX]]▪[[Nagano Winter Olympics '98]]▪[[NBA Play By Play]]▪[[Pop'n Music]]▪[[Racing Jam:Chapter 2]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Rushing Heroes Foot Ball]]▪[[Skiers' High]]▪[[Super Bishi Bashi Championship]]▪[[Teraburst]]▪[[Thrill Drive]]▪[[Total Vice]] ''1999'' [[Beatmania 4thMix The Beat Goes On]]▪[[Beatmania 5thMix Time to Get Down]]▪[[Beatmania Complete Mix]] ''(HipHopMania Complete Mix in North America; Beatstage Complete Mix in Korea)''▪[[Beatmania IIDX]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 2nd Style]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX Club Version]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX Substream]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(Asian Release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(North American Release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix with Beatmania IIDX Club Version]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 2DX Link Version]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix and Beatmania IIDX Substream Club Version]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix]] ''(Asian Release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution Karaoke Mix]]▪[[Dancing Stage]] ''(European Version of Dance Dance Revolution)''▪[[Dancing Stage]] ''(Re Release)''▪[[Dancing Stage EuroMix]]▪[[Dancing Stage Featuring Dreams Come True]]▪[[Dancing Stage Featuring True Kiss Destination]] ''(Asian release)''▪[[Dancing Stage Featuring True Kiss Destination]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Dark Horse Legend 2]]▪[[DrumMania]]▪[[Fisherman's Bait Marlin Challenge]]▪[[Gachaga Champ]]▪[[Gradius IV]]▪[[GuitarFreaks]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 2ndMix]]▪[[Hyper Bishi Bashi Champ]]▪[[Pop'n Music 2]]▪[[Pop'n Music 3]]▪[[Pop'n Stage]]▪[[Pop'n Stage EX]]▪[[Silent Scope]]▪[[Step Champ]] ''2000'' [[Anime Champ]]▪[[Beatmania ClubMix]]▪[[Beatmania Complete Mix 2]] ''(HipHopMania Complete Mix 2 in North America; Beatstage Complete Mix 2 in Korea)''▪[[Beatmania Core Remix]]▪[[Beatmania Club Mix]]▪[[Beatmania Featuring Dreams Come True]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 3rd Style]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 4th Style]]▪[[Beatmania III]]▪[[Beatmania III Append Core Mix]]▪[[Code One Dispatch]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix]] '' (Korean Released)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix]]'' (Korean Re-release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix Plus]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix]]'' (Asian release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix]] ''(Japanese release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix Plus]]'' (Asian release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix Plus]]'' (Japanese release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution Karaoke Mix 2nd]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution Kids]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution USA]]▪[[Dancing Stage Featuring Disney's Rave]]▪[[DanceManiax 1stMix]]▪[[DanceManiax 2ndMix]]▪[[DrumMania 2ndMix]]▪[[DrumMania 3rdMix]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 3rdMix]]▪[[Guitar Freaks 4thMix]]▪[[Keyboarmania]]''(a.k.a Keyboard Heaven)''▪[[Keyboardmania 2ndMix]]▪[[ParaParaParadise]]''(a.k.a. ParaParaDancing)''▪[[ParaParaParadise 1stMix Plus]]▪[[Pop'n Music 4]]▪[[Pop'n Music 5]]▪[[Pop'n Music Animelo]]▪[[Pop'n Music Mickey Tunes]]▪[[Punch Mania: Hokuto No Ken]] ''(Fighting Mania Outside Japan)''▪[[Silent Scope 2: Dark Silhouette]] ''(Innocent Sweeper in Japan; Fatal Judgement in other countries)''▪[[Simpsons Bowling]] ''2001'' [[Beatmania 6thMix The UK Underground Music]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 5thStyle]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 6thStyle]]▪[[Beatmania III Append 6thMix]]▪[[Boxing Mania: Ashita no Joe]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 5thMix]]▪[[DanceManiax 2ndMix Append JParadise]]▪[[DDRMAX Dance Dance Revoulution 6thMix]]▪[[Driving Party]]▪[[DrumMania 4thMix]]▪[[DrumMania 5thMix]]▪[[GTI Club 2]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 5thMix]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 6thMix]]▪[[Gun Mania]]▪[[Gun Mania Zone Plus]]▪[[Jurassic Park III]]▪[[Keyboardmania 3rdMix]]▪[[Kick & Kick]]▪[[Mambo a Go Go]]▪[[Mocap Boxing]]▪[[Monster Gate]]▪[[Police 911]] ''(America)''/[[The Keisatsukan 2]] ''(Japan and Asia)''/[[Police 24/7 2]] ''(Europe)''▪[[ParaParaParadise 2ndMix]]▪[[Pop'n Music 6]]▪[[ Pop'n Music 7]]▪[[Pop'n Music Animelo 2]]▪[[Salaray Man Champ]]▪[[Silent Scope EXtreme]] ''(Sougeki [Japanese for Sniper] in Japan)''▪[[Thrill Drive II]]▪[[Tsurugi: The Sword]] ''2002'' [[]]▪[[]]▪[[]] ''2003'' [[]]▪[[]]▪[[]] ''2004'' [[]]▪[[]]▪[[]] ''2005'' [[]]▪[[]]▪[[]] ''2006'' [[]]▪[[]]▪[[]] ''2007'' [[]]▪[[]]▪[[]] ''2008'' [[]]▪[[]]▪[[]] ''2009'' [[]]▪[[]]▪[[]] Dreamcast Famicom/NES Game Boy Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Game Cube Handheld Electronic Games iOS I-Revo Medal Games Mobile Phones MSX MSX2 MSX2+ Nintendo 64 Nintendo 3DS Nintendo DS Nintendo Switch Others [[Funky Monkey]]▪[[Little Pirates]]▪[[Gokuraku Parodius]] PC PC Engine PC-Engine (Super CD-Rom2) PC8801 PC9821 Picno Play Station Play Station 2 Play Station 3 Play Station 4 Play Station Handhelds Plug and Play Redemption Games Sega Mega-CD Sega Mega Drive/Genesis Sega Saturn Sharp X68000 Super Famicom/Super NES Wii Wiiu Xbox Xbox One Xbox 360